jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Tiin/Archiv5
|} |} |} __TOC__ Wedge Hey, wollte dich nur kurz darauf hinweisen, dass man im Einleitungsteil auch gut ohne Einzelnachweise auskommt. Nichts gegen deinen Eifer, aber das schickt sich nicht so... :) Bel Iblis 22:28, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Okay, das wusste ich nicht. Danke das du mich darauf hingewiesen hast, ich werde sie gleich entfernen. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:38, 6. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Zu dem Bild, ich fände es besser, wenn du es mit |left| eibinden würdest. Das sieht besser aus. Ich habs beim Überfliegen nämlich nicht gesehen ;-) Es sei denn, du willst noch andere Bilder an dieser Stelle einfügen. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 16:18, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Da ich momentan noch dabei bin, den Artikel zu schreiben und ich zweifellos noch weitere Bilder einfügen will, füge ich die Bilder momentan noch nicht mit einer Seitenangabe ein. Das werde ich ganz zum Schluss machen, da ich sonst bei jedem neuen Bild wieder andere Bilder umsortieren muss. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:22, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Bilder Hi Lord Tiin, mal ne klein Bitte am Rande, kannst du wenn du ein Bild das unter QM ist bearbeitest und dies dann in einer besser Version hochlädst bitte unter einem neuen Dateiname hochladen und für das alte einen LA stellen? Erstens könnte man dann den Dateinname gelich verbessern, die Vorschauansich wäre richtig, denn da kann es troz neuem Bild dennoch das alte schlechte Bild angezeicht werden. Danke. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:25, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Darth Schorsch, danke für den Hinweis. Doch mache ich das von dir erwähnte Verfahren mit einem neuen Dateinamen durchaus oft, nur manchmal lade ich das Bild auch unter seinem alten Namen hoch. Das versuche ich allerdings in Grenzen zu halten, nur wenn ein Bild häufig verlinkt ist oder aber der Name gut ist nutze ich die Funktion "Eine neue Version dieser Datei hochladen". (Oder wenn ich zu bequem bin Bild:;-).gif) Ich werde mir in Zukunft gerne mehr Mühe geben. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:35, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Passt ja muss ich kein neuen Absatz machen also Könntest du bitte bei den Bildern die du hochlädst auch die Kategorie eingeben Grüße von Sergej7890 22:14, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Sorry, dass ich das erst jetzt bemerke, aber ich habs irgendwie übersehen. Allerdings muss ich mich rechtfertigen, ich versuche immer meine Bilder (und auch die von anderen Benutzern) so genau wie möglich zu kategorisieren. Sollte ich das bei einem Bild mal vergessen, entschuldige ich mich und ich werden natürlich auch in Zukunft darauf achten. Bild:Doh.gif Ich kann mir höchstens vorstellen, dass das passiert ist, weil ich teilweise die Bilder erst hochlade und dann mit Hilfe des HotCat-Tools kategoriesiere (das geht einfacher). Da kann es sein, dass ich das mal vergessen habe, aber ich hoffe, das es keine regelmäßige Erscheinung war. Wenn dir das nochmal auffallen sollte, kannst du mich gerne wieder darauf hinweisen. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:00, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::hallo hab noch ne frage, auch wenn sie dir vielleicht unnütz vorkommt: ::::wo gibst du beim bild die quelle an ::::ich habe überal nachgschaut auch bei FAQs ::::ich darf mein bild ja sonst nicht behalten ::::Schaak tim 08:31, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::habs doch noch gefunden Schaak tim 08:37, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::Ist ja gut, wenn du es noch gefunden hast. Du musst einfach nur bei der Vorlage:Hochladen hinter |Quelle= die Quelle eintragen. Viele Grüße, 09:56, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) Systeme Ich glaube, wir müssen uns nochmal über die Systeme unterhalten. Komm doch mal bitte in den IRC. 13:58, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ich komme leider nicht in den IRC rein, da irgendetwas den download von Java blockt. Was stimmt den mit den Systemen nicht? Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:02, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich möchte die kurzen Systemartikel nach einem bestimmten Schema haben, damit sie möglichst einheitlich aussehen. Außerdem vergisst du, die Rasterkoordinaten einzutragen. Ich möchte auch darauf hinweisen, dass du bei jedem System prüfen solltest, ob es nicht noch mehr Quellen gibt und diese ggf. ebenfalls verarbeiten. Eine Schablone für System- und Sektor-Artikel werde ich gleich auf der Projektseite einstellen. 14:08, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Okay, das wusste ich nicht. Bei den Quellen versuche ich schon, nach weiteren Infos zu suchen, aber natürlich gibt es nicht zu allen noch weiteres Quellmatrial. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:26, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich hab jetzt die Projektseite mit Schablone erstellt. Und schreib bitte nicht immer "äußerer Rand" sondern "Äußerer Rand", wie es alle anderen auch machen. 14:39, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Gut, ich habe die Schablone gesehen und werde mich jetzt dran halten. Danke für die Hinweise!Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:46, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Hast du vielleicht ICQ? hoffe meine etwas Thema fremde Frage war in Ordung? Viele lieben Grüße Dav Kylanu 20:27, 23. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen, ich habe kein ICQ. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 6:51, 24. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Hallo! Ich habe bei der Kontrolle der Gordian Reach-Systeme festgestellt, dass du mehrmals Fehler gemacht oder Sachen weggelassen hast, die ganz klar aus den Seiten des Atlas hervorgehen (siehe Radama-Leere). Könntest du bitte darauf achten, dass das nicht mehr passiert? 21:28, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Okay. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:00, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Benutzerseiten und Diskussionen Hey Lord Tiin, du hast in den letzten Tagen ein paar mal Benutzerdiskussionen auf die Benutzerseite kopiert. Obwohl es vom Prinzip her richtig ist, dass die Diskussion nicht die Benutzerseite ist, und das Zeug daher auch nicht auf diese Seite sollte, sollte sie dennoch nicht einfach kopiert, sondern verschoben werden. Da du sowieso schon Verschieberechte hast, kannst du sie doch auch in diesem Fall benutzen, um das ganze direkt richtig zu machen... Pandora Diskussion 08:22, 8. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Pandora, bisher wusste ich noch nicht, dass es besser ist, die Sachen zu verschieben, und daher danke für den Hinweis. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 07:26, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Es geht einfach darum, dass die Versionsgeschichte und der dazugehörige Inhalt einfach zusammengehören, damit man wirklich sieht, wer der Urheber eines Textes ist. Pandora Diskussion 07:45, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Gut, danke für die Erläuterung. Wie schon gesagt werde ich mir jetzt mehr Mühe geben. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:00, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) TCW-Bilderkategorien Dir ist ja klar, dass die Kategorien alle wieder gelöscht werden müssen, wenn die deutschen Titel bekannt sind? 19:01, 19. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ich denke mal, du meinst die Bilderkategotien zu den TCW-Fernsehepisoden. Dann muss ich nämlich gestehen, dass ich da nicht dran gedacht habe. Allerdings möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass die Kategorie:Bilder aus Holocron Heist die einzige ist, die ich erstellt habe, während die anderen drei Kats von Andro erstellt wurden. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:05, 19. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Wir haben ja einen Droiden... Bild:;-).gif 19:07, 19. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::So ein Glück...! Sollte man dann zu den nächsten Folgen keine Kategorien mehr erstellen? Ist wahrscheinlich besser so, oder nicht?! Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:30, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Scheint sich ja sowieso erledigt zu haben, die Titel werden ja nicht mehr übersetzt. 19:47, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) Westernheld?...schießwütig?^^ Hi Tiin, klar ist es im Moment noch nicht erforderlich, eine ganze Kategorie zu erschaffen, aber das liegt daran, dass viele User zu faul sind^^, um Bilder hochzuladen. Es gibt so viele Bilder von Morlish Veed. Und wenn man die irgendwann mal hochlädt, dann ist die Kategorie schon vorhanden. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 16:21, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Darth Hate, ich möchte gar nicht bestreiten, dass es zahlreiche Bilder zu Veed gibt. Auch der Artikel müsste noch ausgebaut werden, und dafür müsste man auch weitere Bilder hochladen. Ich glaube zwar, dass es reichen würde, wenn man zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Kat erstellen würde, aber das ist hier auch nebensächlich, da ich nicht die Kategorie von Veed zur Löschung gestellt habe. Ich habe die Bilderkategorie von Oron Jaeger zur Löschung gestellt,da es meines Wissens zu Jaeger weder eine riesige Anzahl Bilder gibt, noch könnte man den Artikel großartig ausbauen. (Ich habe die Legacy-Comics I-V gelesen). Sollten noch weitere Bilder von Jaeger folgen, kann man die Kat ja wieder erstellen. Aber für ein bild braucht es meiner Meinung nach keine Unterkategorie. Naja, auf jeden Fall viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:32, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Oh sorry! Da habe ich mich glatt versehen! Sorry. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 16:40, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Kein Problem, jeder macht mal Fehler. Bild:;-).gif Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel '' 16:45, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Bild B-Serie Wozu kleineres Bild? Ich habe das wieder geändert! Gruß, - Backup 12:47, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Da der Jedipedia-Server sowieso stark belastet ist, hielt ich es für sinnvoll, ein viel zu großes Bild (1067 × 840 Pixel - das braucht kein Artikel) durch eine kleinere Version zu ersetzen. Da das Bild (wie ich erst jetzt gesehen ahabe) die Maximalgröße von 150kb jedoch nicht überschreitet, kann die kleinere Version meinetwegen auch wieder gelöscht werden. Viele Grüße, 13:01, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ARF-Trooper Hi Lord Tiin, ich und Mandolare der Ultimative sind gerade beim bearbeiten von dem Artikel ARF-Trooper und mir ist eins aufgefallen da fehlt die zweite Schlacht von Geonosis köntest du vieleicht das nachholen da du dich gut mit TCW auskennst?--Sergej7890 23:02, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Sergej, nett das du fragst... Ich habe die Folge, in der die Schlacht vorkommt zwar noch nicht gesehen, werde sie aber in den nächsten Tagen bei youtube gucken. Dann kann ich meinetwegen die Infos über die Schlacht ergänzen. Hättest du (ihr) was dagegen, wenn ich auch sonst noch mal über den Artikel drübergucke und ein paar Kleinigkeiten ändere/ergänze? Wenn nein, würde ich mich in den nächsten Tagen mal dransetzen. Gruß, 12:34, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Ich bin ein Freund von Sergej7890 und habe ihn gefragt er hätte nichts dagegen--BobaFettKlon 14:15, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Schön das du ein Freund von Sergej bist, ich würde dich aber bitten, nicht in seine Fußstapfen zu treten. Das bedeutet, dass ich dich bitten würde, deine Beiträge in Artikeln besser auf Rechtschreibung, Satzbau und den ganzen Kram zu überprüfen. Dein Beitrag beim Artikel ARF-Trooper war qualitativ einfach nicht ausreichend. Ansonsten werde ich gerne etwas ergänzen, aber ich habe momentan mit drei UC-Artikeln und einer ganzen Reihe weiteren Kram, der erledigt werden muss (auch privat), einfach genug zu tun. Ich denke, der Artikel wird es überleben, wenn ich ihn erst in zwei, drei Wochen bearbeite. Viele Grüße, 16:40, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) Schlacht von Devaron (Klonkriege) Hallo Lord Tiin, Ich hab auch die Folge Cargo of Doom gesehen und ich wollte fragen, ob ich einige Änderungen machen kann. Doch ins UC eintragen möchte ich mich nicht. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 17:49, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Boss, entschudige dass ich mich erst jetzt melde, aber ich kämpfe seit Freitag mit einer heftigen Grippe und bin heute das erste mal fit genug, überhaupt aus dem Bett zu kommen. Daher werde ich wohl auch heute und morgen noch nicht groß aktv sein, vielleicht am Freitag und am Wochenende wieder... Du kannst meinerwegen ein paar Sachen bearbeiten, aber ich fände es schöner, wenn du warten würdest, bis ich den Artikel fertig habe - ich wollte ihn eigendlich diese Woche fertigmachen, wird jetzt wohl ein paar Tage später werden. Solange du nur kleinere Korrekturen, Änderungen und Ergänzungen vornehmen willst, kannst du diese aber auch so einfügen. Viele Grüße, 11:21, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) Erster Artkel Dein erster Artikel war doch wohl eher 08 oder 07, hab ich recht? 15:51, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Gut aufgepasst. Mein erster Artikel war zwar am 12. Sep. 2008, aber auf jeden Fall nicht 2009. Danke für den Heinweis, ich werde es sofort korrigieren. Viele Grüße, 16:18, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) Zweite Schlacht von Geonosis Entschuldige bitte für die patzige Bemerkung. Darf ich nun mitarbeiten? JunoDiskussion 13:48, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Tiin, wenn du möchtest, kann ich noch den Inhalt aus ''Die Waffenfabrik ergänzen. Ich bin eh schon an dem Artikel Super-Panzer dran, dann wäre das für mich direkt verbunden. Aber natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest. Gruß 15:11, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Hallo ihr beiden, generell habe ich nichts gegen eine Zusammenarbeit. Allerdings habe ich gesehen, dass du, Juno, momentan bereits sechs oder sieben andere Artikel UC hast. Vielleicht solltest du versuchen, erst einmal diese fertigzustellen. Außerdem habe ich bereits Teile des Artikel auf Word weitergeschrieben, die Waffenfabrik ist daher schon verarbeitet (ich werde das bald einfügen). Wenn ihr dennoch helfen wollt, füge ich morgen das von mir bereits vorgeschriebene ein und ihr könnt noch ein bioschen werkeln. Ich habe aber auch kein Problem damit, den Artikel alleine fertig zu stellen. Viele Grüße, 18:14, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Wenn du Die Waffenfabrik schon verarbeitet hast, erübrigt sich das natürlich. Aber trotzdem danke für die Antwort. Gruß 18:53, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich habe eben gesehen, dass ich mich gesetern vertan habe. Ich habe Kampf und Wettkampf schon fertig und Die Waffenfabrik noch nicht. Ich habe wohl die Episoden vertauscht... Bild:Doh.gif. Also kannst du dich doch noch gerne ins UC eintragen und wenn du Zeit hast Waffenfabrik ergänzen. Viele Grüße, 20:33, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Gerne Bild:;-).gif 20:35, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::Okay, ich habe jetzt erst mal die "Themenbereiche" ins UC mit eingetragen, wenn dir da was nicht passt, kannst du dich lautstark melden! @Juno: Ich habe dich jetzt noch im UC drin gelassen, aber du hast heute schon wieder zwei Artikel UC genommen. Du solltest echt aufpassen, dass du dir nicht zu viele Sachen auf einmal vorknöpfst (Rex und Cody sind ja ganz schöne Brocken), aber ansonsten kannst du natürlich (solange sie sinnvoll sind) Korrekturen und Ergänzungen an dem Artikel vornehmen. Viele Grüße, 21:11, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) Kekse :Vielen, vielen Dank! Bild:Hurra2.gif Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:39, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) Löschantrag Tamarin-Sektor Hallo Lord Tiin, wieso hast du dem Artikel Tamarin-Sektor gleich einen Löschantrag verpasst. Ok, er war relativ kurz aber wenigstens war ne Infobox mit einigen Info´s drin (was man bei der Hälfte der Sektoren-Artikel nicht behaupten kann), ich habe auch leider nur diese eine Quelle zur Verfügung. So ein Löschantrag ist schnell gestellt, aber würde es nicht Sinn machen anderen Benutzern (auch die Benutzer die den Löschantrag gestellt haben) die Möglichkeit zu geben den Artikel zu ergänzen!? Vieleicht jemand der den Essential Atlas hat, da stehen bestimmt auch noch ein paar Infos drin. Gruß! Yoga-Wan Kenobi Diskussion 20:17, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Neue Stubs werden nun mal gelöscht, die Regel habe ich nicht eingeführt aber eine Mehrheit der Nutzerschaft war dafür (ich finde diese Regelung auch korrekt). Da werden für deine Artikel keine Ausnahmen gemacht. Beschränk dich beim erstellen deiner Artikel auf diejenigen, zu denen du möglichst viele Quellen besitzt, dann wird auch keiner gelöscht. Die (Un-)Wirksamkeit einer Stub- oder Nacharbeitsvorlage kann man ja beobachten, wenn man sieht, dass einige Stubs bereits seit Jahren bestehen und nicht ergänzt werden. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:17, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ich gebe dir natürlich recht und ich finde diese Regel auch sehr sinnvoll. Mein gestriger Disskusions-Eintrag war wohl etwas voreilig. Ich fand es in den Moment nur ein bisschen schade um den Artikel. Ich werde mich auf alle Fälle demnächst an diese Regel halten. ::Gruß! Yoga-Wan Kenobi Diskussion 12:22, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) Ausklapp-Texte Kannst du mir Sagen wie man Ausklapp-Texte erstellt--Commander Cody der 10 10:12, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :oh und wie macht man diese kleinen Infoboyen in der Babel?--Commander Cody der 10 10:15, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Also, wenn ich das richtig verstehe suchst du nach dieser Vorlage? Wenn ja, kannst du diesen Quelltext übernehmen: :: ::Bei "Titel" trägst du ein, was auf dem Balken stehen soll, bei Inhalt den restlichen Text, der ausgeklappt werden soll. Bei "Bild" kannst du ein Bild einfügen, dass ist jedoch optional. Für Babelvorlagen kannst du hier nachsehen: Kategorie:Babelvorlagen. Eine individuelle Babel kannst du mit der Vorlage:Benutzervorlage erstellen. Bei weiteren Fragen oder Erklärungsbedarf kannst du ruhig weiter fragen. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:24, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::danke (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Commander Cody der 10 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 20. Dez. 2009, 12:30:31) ::::Kein Problem. Bitte denk aber weiterhin ans signieren. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:39, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) Löschantrag Ich will die Artikel ja noch ausschreiben. bin noch nicht dazu gekommen! Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 20:27, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Dafür gibt es die UC-Vorlage! Außerdem kannst du die Artikel doch auch erst für dich vorschreiben und wenn du soweit bist dann erstellen! Gruß, - Backup 20:31, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Sorry. Hab die UCs eingefügt. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 20:34, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Das wurde bei diesen Droiden schon so oft diskutiert, die Dinger sind baugleich mit den B1-Droiden und haben die gleiche Programmierung. Einzig das Einsatzgebiet ist ein anderes. Das rechtfertigt aber keinen eigenen Artikel. Pandora Diskussion 23:41, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Wurde ja alles schom geklärt Bild:--).gif. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 09:17, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Aber in CW Campaign Guide steht ausdrücklich drin, das es die OOM Serie ist, und soviel ich weis zhlen immer die neueren Quellen, das mit der NEGD häte ich dann im HDK-Teil erwänt. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 11:54, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) Hi Lord Tiin Sieh dir mal meie Benutzerseite an Könntest du mir dann sagen warum es das ´´Lieblingsfahrzeug´´ immer ruterzieht und wie ich das mit dem blau markierten Babel hinkrieg? --Commander Cody der 10 11:28, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Soll man dir dabei helfen? du hast die Babel im Infokasten integriert, deswegen wird das so runtergezogen. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 11:31, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET)